Un Año Inolvidable
by Maria Grenger
Summary: Ginny a escrito un año de su vida, uno muy importante para ella.. uno que le sera dificil olvidar..- Es mi primer fic..tenga consideracion.. ya se, muy malo el summary.. pero el ficx esta mejor- dejen Reviews por fis!
1. Default Chapter

**Los personajes de este fic no son míos, son de Rowling.**

**Por favor dejen Reviews si les gusta.. y si no les gusta.. tmb para decirme q esta feo...**

Un Año Inolvidable

Primer Capítulo.

"Que contenta estoy, hoy es el cumple de él, el chico que siempre quise, el mejor amigo de mi hermano, la persona por la que estoy dispuesta a todo, absolutamente todo. Me acabo de dar cuenta, ¿Por qué estuve de novia con Dean? Si no me gusta, puede que solo lo quiera, pero ¿intentaba, inconscientemente, olvidarme de Harry? Puede ser. Pero no importa, ahora tengo una nueva meta: Tratar de conseguir un cariño de parte de Harry pero como algo más que amigos.

Esta pensando muy lejos del mundo..."

-Ginny!! Vení! Ayudame con la comida que Harry va a llegar y no voy a poder terminar!!

Todo tiene que estar perfecto. Mi mamá me pide ayuda.. pero desde las 8 de la mañana que estoy en pijama ayudándola, va a llegar y me tengo que ir a cambiar.

- Mamá! Me tengo que ir a cambiar, estoy en pijama y Harry no me puede ver así.

- Esta bien, vete a cambiar y bajas.. no tardes...

Pero yo ya me había ido. No sabía que ponerme. Mientras me encontraba eligiendo entre un jean y un corderoi, sonó el timbre, y los gritos de la señora Black se escucharon, estamos en Grinmuold Place. Llegó -pensé- agarré el jean y me lo puse, me puse una remerita y baje las escaleras.

Ahí estaba él, tan lindo, con su pelo negro azabache despeinado, y sus ojos verdes.

Ya abajo toda la familia, más Lupin, Snape y Herm le empezamos a cantar el feliz cumpleaños, aunque el amargo de Snape, no cantó. Después de eso entramos a la cocina y empezamos a comer las exquisiteces de mi mamá. Se hablaron muchas cosas: Quidditch, Hogwarts, el ministerio, los resultados de las MHB que tendrían que llegar ese verano, y de todo un poco.

Después de almorzar fuimos con los gemelos, Ron, Bill y Harry a jugar al Quidditch, mientras Hermione nos miraba y leía un libro.. (N/A no se como hace esa chica). Después de ganar (estaba con Harry y George), me fui con Hermione a la habitación teníamos que envolver los regalos para Harry. Todavía nadie se los había dado, se les darían a la noche.

Envolvimos todo y fue la hora de la merienda ¡si que el día pasaba rápido! Como era de suponer mi mamá se esforzó más para la meriendo de Harry que para la de sus amados hijos.

Al termino de la merienda fuimos a hablar y hablar los cuatro juntos de todo de las vacaciones. Esa fue mi oportunidad de decirles a los chicos que le iba a cortar a Dean y que en realidad él, no me gustaba solo me gustaba su forma de quererme. Después de hablar mucho de ese tema y que me dieran varios consejo de cuando y donde debía decirle eso a Dean yo, me fui a dormir estaba exhausta, pero me estaba olvidando de algo!! El regalo de Harry, con el pijama puesto otra vez bajé las escaleras y le entregué el regalo a Harry, era un libro de historia del Quidditch, y supuse que le gustó, por que no hizo más de darme las gracias -sin todavía abrir el regalo- y esbozar un gran sonrisa. Se me subió un poco el color a las mejillas y aunque creo que nadie se dio cuenta, me marché lo más rápido, no quería que ni que Herm supiese que volví a amar a Harry como antes.

Ahí sí, tranquila en mi cama me dormí, y me di cuenta que yo me dormí bastante temprano a pesar que creía que era la madrugada, y la que volvió bien entrada la noche fue Herm que se quedó un rato con la luz prendida hasta que el cansancio la mató.

A la mañana siguiente, en el desayuno varías lechuzas se estamparon (N/A estamparon xDD como m gusta esa palabra no es rara??) contra la ventana, y mamá fue a abrirles. Eran cuatro lechuzas de Hogwarts. Tres de ellas tenían cuatro pergaminos. Cuando Hermione las abrió, a los tres chicos que estaban pasando a sexto curso (en mi fic SIRIUS no se muere entendido? Lo que pasó en el Departamento de Misterios es que el rayo de su prima le pegó pero se cayó y se desmayó, pero no cayó por la tarima) les llegaronlas notasde las MHB y de las inscripciones de las materias.

El trío desató los pergaminos de las patas de las lechuzas y leyeron cada uno sus notas:

Estimado señor/a Weasley/Granger/Potter:

He aquí los resultados de los MHB (Matricula de Honor en Brujería) que el año pasado han cursado:

(Harry) (Herm) (Ronnie)

Encantamientos - E O E

Transformaciones - E O E

Pociones – O E E

Herbología - A O A

Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras - O O O

Historia de la Magia - A O E

Astronomía - E E A

Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas - O O O

Adivinación – P - P

(N/A: la O es la nota mas alta, la E la q le sigue, la A es un aprobado pero hasta ahí, y la P desaprobado.. si mal no m acuerdo.. si esta mal.. q alguien me mande un rewiev q me diga eso..)

Mi corazón se llenó de alegría: mi mejor amiga, la persona que más amaba y mi hermano preferido (N/A tmb es mi hermano preferido) se habían sacado muy bien en las MHB y tenían las Matriculas de Honor de las materias que necesitaban para ser aurores.

Junto con los resultados estaban las cartas normales donde decían que debían comprar y una carta para inscribirse en las materias de ese año que querían rendir para ser auror, éstas las llenaron y las enviaron devuelta al colegio.

Con el tema de los resultados de las MHB, hubo un aplauso general en la mesa de la cocina, todos los Weasley se sintieron muy orgullosos de Ron, en especial los gemelos que tuvieron que aceptar que se sorprendieron que le valla mejor que a ellos. Justo en ese momento sonó el timbre ymi mamá fue a abrir, era Sirius, Harry salió corriendo de la cocina y abrazó a su padrino. Acto seguido le contó cómo la pasó ayer, y la nueva noticia. Luego le preguntó por qué no había estado para su cumpleaños y le dijo que era por cuestiones de la orden. Diciendo esto, todo el mundo quiso enterarse se había nuevas noticias en la orden y Sirius dijo que todo tranquilo que aunque halla poco que hacer él tenía que averiguar unas cosas para Dumbledore.

Esa tarde fuimos a Hosmeade, con Herm nos separamos y dejamos a los chicos en las tienda de Quidditch mientras que nosotras paseábamos y paramos a comprar golosinas y unas bromillas en Zonko y luego un set de Sortilegios Weasley para llevar a Hogwarts.

Ya faltaba poco para que vallásemos a Hogwarts y las semanas pasaban rápido, mucha diversión y poco tiempo según Charlie.

**Hola a Todos!!**

**Espero que les guste este primer cap. Es mi primer fic asi q.. tengan paciencia con migo..**

**Por favor si quieren dar criticas las acepto (igual que tomates) dejenme Reviews**

**Gracias!!**

**Suerte!**

**Maria Grenger **


	2. Segundo capitulo

**Los personajes de este fic no son míos, son de Rowling.**

**Por favor dejen Reviews si les gusta.. y si no les gusta.. tmb para decirme q esta feo...**

Segundo Capítulo

"Era el día, teníamos que irnos, mamá estaba como loca, el taxi no llegaba y se nos hacía tarde. Eran las 10:35 y los taxi no llegaban. Me quería matar.. que pasaría si no fuese a Hogwarts ese año.. y si iba.. como iría? Mil cosas me pasaban.. si faltaba todo un año el año que viene lo tendría que ver? En las habitaciones estaría con las mismas? me iban a humillar y más ese estúpido de Malfoy y sus guarda espaldas."

Por fin el taxi llegó, subimos todo en tiempo record y salimos lo más rápido que pudimos. Llegamos a la estación a las menos diez y terminamos de cruzar la pared a las menos dos y subimos al tren casi en marcha, nos despedimos de mi mamá y buscamos un compartimiento vacío. Ahí dejé mis equipajes y me fui con Luna y Neville que estaban unos compartimientos a la derecha. Hable con ellos, mis mejores amigos sobre las vacaciones y todo lo que hicimos. Después de un rato hablando con ellos les dije que le iba a cortar a Dean, ellos, quienes me felicitaron, se pusieron alegres por mí, y empezaron a contarme lo mal que le caía Dean a los dos. Después les pedí que guarden un secreto, y ellos accedieron, pero justo cuando se lo iba a contar, Harry entró:

¿Qué pasa Harry?

Nada es que los chicos tuvieron que ir al compartimiento de prefectos. Después me gustaría hablarles a los tres.

¿Para? – preguntó Luna.

Eh...-salió del compartimiento, miró para ambos lados y entro devuelta cerrando la puerta tras él.-sobre el ED..

Ah!-exclamé yo, tenía ilusiones que fuese de otra cosa, aunque no se muy bien de que.

El tema es así, Hermione me estuvo presionando para que lo sigamos pero yo no sé más hechizos, además desde las últimas veces que vi a Cho Chang no me la banco mucho que digamos y no quiero que ella este, y menos con su amiga Marieta.

Bueno si tu no quieres seguirlo, pues no lo hagas Harry, no te podemos obligar, además me parece que este año no habrá una profesora tan estúpida como Umbriadge que ni agarrar la varita nos dejaba.

Se. Hey! Me voy creo que ya deberían de estar por llegar los chicos.

Así fue como se fue Harry. Hubo un silencio incomodo en el compartimiento, los chicos querían saber que era lo que le tenía que contar así que Luna, después de cambiar algunas miradas con Neville me preguntó:

eh.. Gin, nos piensas contar ese secretito?

Se.. el tema es así, ustedes saben bien que por algunos años estuve muerta por Harry.. y creo que volví a estarlo, o quizá nunca dejó de gustarme, quizá solo me olvidé un poco de él y me 'casi-enamoré' de otros chicos.

Neville y Luna me miraron, su mirada no tenía ni una pista de sorpresa.

Por fin te diste cuenta que Harry es el mejor chico para ti, Gin

¿Qué? ¿Creen que voy con Harry, que seríamos buena pareja?

Obvio amiguita!! Son tal para cual!! Claro que no te habías dado cuenta..

Pero...- me quedé tildada, puede que haga buena pareja con Harry, pero él jamás se fijaría en mí, solo soy su amiga y la hermana menor de su mejor amigo, nada más.- en todo caso soy 'hecha' para él, pero él no es para mí, además nunca se fijaría en mí, ni por 200.000.000 galleones.

De ese tema, pasamos al romance que deberían tener mi hermano con Hermione.

El tren fue disminuyendo la velocidad, ya estábamos llegando a mi segunda casa. Bajamos todo y subimos a los carros llevados por caballos halados, que, a mi desgracia, yo no podía ver.

Llegamos a Hogwarts. Estaba igual que el año pasado. Entramos al Gran Salón y nos sentamos con Neville, Harry, Ron y Herm en la mesa de Gryffindor. Se hizo la selección de los de primero y después empezamos a comer animadamente.

¿Ken gee e' erá l novo plorfeso?

Ron, primero traga y después habla dale?

¿Quién cree que será el nuevo profesor?-dijo señalando la mesa de profesores, donde no había nadie nuevo.

Espero que no sea Snape, sino, creo que vamos a tener un año muy duro.

Eh!! Dumbledore va a empezar su discurso.

'' Bienvenidos queridos alumnos a este nuevo año en Hogwarts, para algunos el primero, y para otros el último.

Antes que todo debo recordarles algunas reglas. (N/A acá dumbly dice del ala norte del tercer piso el bosque prohibido, la parte de la biblioteca restringida y todo eso, pero la perezosa de la autora no kiere escribirlo.. es q keda muy feo xD)

Y ahora, les voy a presentar al nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras: yo. Les parecerá muy raro, queridos alumnos, que el director del colegio enseñe una materia, pero, como todos sabemos el Señor Oscuro ha vuelto y hay que enseñarle a los alumnos a defenderse muy bien, pues, puede hacerle falta, recordemos que el año pasado no se les ha enseñado muy bien ya que la profesora no era muy buena que digamos.

Ah! Me he olvidado de decirles, todo volverá a la normalidad, me refiero al tema del Quidditch y los decretos que impuso Umbriadge.

Creo que no me falta nada, así que no los retraso más y los dejo irse a dormir tranquilos''

Después de escuchar esto, me levante de la mesa, entré a la Sala Común de Gryffindor y me fui a dormir. Me costó un poco dormirme, me quedé pensando en lo que me dijeron los chicos. ' ojalá fuese verdad, pero, él tendría que gustar de mí, y no lo creo' pensé en eso hasta que me dormí.

A la mañana siguiente, en el desayuno me senté separada de mi hermano y sus amigos. Estaba pensando en él, quizá debería dejar de gustar de él , nunca me va a dar bolilla, y me voy a poner mal, me conozco y muy bien. Quizá me tendría que enamorar de alguien que me quiera mucho y claro está que no como amiga.. sino como algo más.

Señorita Weasley

Si profesora.

Tome el horario de este año.

Gracias.

Uy!! Primero Pociones, con ese tipo tan mala onda... pero va mejorando con Transformaciones y Herbología y último DCAO (Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras). Perfecto!!

Cuando terminé me levante de la mesa y me dirigí a las mazmorras, era la primera en llegar que plomo fue la espera, pero empezó la clase después de 5 min. Repasamos lo del año pasado como hacemos en todas las primeras clases del año.

En Transformaciones y Herbología todo fue tranquilo y después..

Bienvenido mis queridos alumnos.

Buenas tardes – respondimos todos.

Como saben, este año va a ser duro, van a tener que aprender lo de este año y el del pasado, entendido?? Así que ninguna queja. – Todos asentimos.

Ese día repasamos cinco criaturas, las clases con el Prof. Dumbledore iban a ser muy entretenidas, ya lo creo.

En el único momento en que vi a mi hermano y compañía fue en la cena, me senté junto a ellos y empezamos a hablar sobre las clases del Prof. Dumbledore. Después de cenar todos fuimos a dormir.

Todos los días transcurrieron bastante parecido hasta un día, en que escuche hablar a Ron y a Harry, no preste atención a lo que decían y decidí interrumpir por que estaba muy aburrida.

chicos ¿que hacen?

Ehh.. nada.. por?

Ay! Pregunto na'ma.. estoy aburrida, ¿no saben donde está Hermione?

Seh.. está llorando en la Sala Común...-Dijo Ron hasta que yo lo interrumpí...

¿Qué le hiciste Ron?

Yo no le hice nada Virginia!! ¿por qué siempre me echan la culpa cada vez que Hermione llora?

Dios..-puse los ojos en blanco y fui hasta la Sala Común de Gry.

Busqué a Herm, estaba en el último asiento disimulando que leía..

¿ Qué te pasa Herm? ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Qué te hicieron?

Na.. nada – dijo tartamudeando.

Hey! Hermi! Soy tu amiga y te conozco!

Bueno, me peleé devuelta con tu hermano.. pero esta vez el fue quien me dijo sangre sucia y todo eso, y yo.. yo.. – estalló en llanto (N/A había parado) – le tiré un Locomotor Mortis – me miró con los ojos colorados.

Dios!! ¿Quién los entiende? Todo el mundo piensa que serían la mejor pareja en la existencia humana y ustedes peleándose!! ¿Sólo a ustedes se le ocurre o no?

Yo no gusto de tu hermanito Gin! ¿Por qué todos piensan eso?

Yo nunca dije que se gustaran, y eso se llama cola de paja..

Pero no pensaste Ginny..

Fue, dejemos de pelear... ¿me puedes ayudar en algo Herm? –dije para cambiar de tema.. aunque el nuevo tema.. no sabía como plantearlo..

Sí, ¿ en qué?

Eh...-empecé a mirarme las uñas.. una la tenía despintada... que interesante era esa.. tenia colores... raros....(perdón)

**Hola a Todos!!**

**Espero que les guste este segundo cap. Es mi primer fic asi q.. tengan paciencia con migo..**

**Por favor si quieren dar criticas las acepto (igual que tomates) dejenme Reviews**

**Perdon por las faltas!!**

**Gracias!!**

**Suerte!**

**Maria Grenger **


	3. Tercer capitulo

**Los personajes de este fic no son míos, son de Rowling.**

**Por favor dejen Reviews si les gusta.. y si no les gusta.. tmb para decirme q esta feo...**

Tercer Capítulo

¿Me piensas decir Gin?

Tengo una tarea de DCAO que no entiendo ¿me ayudarías? - ¿se la creerá? Dios quiera que sí, por favor!!

Ah! Bueno, sí ¿de qué es?

De unas criaturas, ven que te muestro la tarea...

Me la llevé a un parque y le mostré la tarea, por suerte me ayudó aunque no necesitaba ayuda.

Después de eso, fuimos al Gran Salón, y nos sentamos con Luna y Neville, con ellos estuvimos charlando de todo un poco pero sobre todo de...Ron.. si, Ron, mi hermanito...

Luna, nos confesó que estaba muerta por Ron, cosa que Hermione se dio cuenta hace mucho. Hablamos de como conquistarlo y de que cosas le gustaban y que hacía normalmente. Me sorprendí mucho cuando Herm le ayudó y le dijo todo lo que él hacía y qué le gustaba, yo pensaba que Herm quería a Ron para ella sola, la muy pícara, ya que nunca le calló bien Luna. Seguro que lo hacía para olvidarse de mi hermanito..pobrecita.. estaba mal de la cabeza (N/A pa'mi que siempre tuvo mal de la cabeza xDD).

Cuando me fui a dormir todo estaba muy tranquilo.

Esa noche tuve un sueño, pero me pareció raro que yo lo haya soñado..el vidente siempre fue Harry...ahí te lo cuento:

Había un cuarto grande y oscuro, había algo en una esquina, un animal..junto a una persona. El animal era largo, color verde, sin duda era una serpiente.

Entonces la persona debería ser Voldemort, pero no parecía ser él, era una persona humana. Al mirarlo bien... yo conocía a esa persona, se me hacía demasiado familiar, pero no la podía distinguir, estaba demasiado oscuro. Esa persona, estaba sufriendo, se notaba. Dormía y murmuraba algunas cosas que no pude entender aunque pude entender algunas cosas. Había dicho algo sobre Dumbledore, sobre Harry, sobre mi hermano, Herm, Neville y..yo.. ¿yo? sí, yo, Ginny.

En ese momento me di cuenta quien era esa persona, era..era Sirius.. ¿pero que hacía ahí? además ¿con una serpiente? Algo no permitió que siguiese pensando. Una voz se escucho, pero no la de Sirius, una ronca, que salía por debajo de donde yo estaba viendo...

Sí Señor, lo capturamos esta noche, el tal Colagusano lo distinguió, y lo trajimos hasta acá.

Me di cuenta Goyle.

¿Qué le ha hecho Señor?

No le importa, y puede retirarse, sino quiere que me divierta, su poca inteligencia me fastidia.

Sí Señor.

Y yo me despegué de esos ojos y fui perdiendo la visibilidad

Me desperté. Todavía nadie se había despertado en mi cuarto, así que decidí salir lo más rápido y silencioso posible. Entré en la Sala Común y no había nadie, me senté en mi silloncito preferido y empecé a pensar en ese sueño, era real, o eso me pareció. A quien se lo iba a contar, por que guardarme ese sueño no lo pensaba, quizá estaba en peligro y yo no puedo permitir que le pase algo, es la persona a la que más quiere Harry, y no lo podría ver mal. Pero, qué pasaría si es una mentira de Voldemort como el año anterior, en el que fuimos al Ministerio de Magia a buscar a Sirius que no estaba allí.

¿Ginny, qué haces aquí y tan temprano?

Eh? Harry, me asustaste, ¿yo? No nada..pensaba nada más ¿y tu? ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora?

Me desperté tuve uno de mis sueños...

Sí yo también pero de los tuyos.. –dije en voz baja.. pero no lo suficientemente baja, por qué el escuchó.

¿Qué soñaste?

Mira, te lo cuento por que necesito desahogarme..ese sueño me asusto bastante.. mis sueños son bastantes tranquilos – ' menos cuando sueño con tigo' pensé, y me quedé pensando, que lindo sueños esos (N/A yo los kiero ver a esos sueños xDD)

Ginny, últimamente estas re colgada ¿te pasa algo?¿me piensas contar tu sueño?

Se. No sé como contarlo.

'' Estaba mirando por los ojos de una persona, veía a una persona con una serpiente al lado. Esa persona se me hacía muy conocida-ahí me tildé, le podía contar el sueño a cualquiera menos a él..a Harry, aunque quizá es mejor que lo sepa, sí se lo cuento.- Era Sirius, estaba dormido y murmuraba, sólo pude entender algunos nombres, Hermione, Dumbledore, Ron, Neville, vos y yo. – Después Harry me interrumpió y lo siguió diciendo...

- Después, la persona por la que estabas mirando le dice a Voldemort, que habían capturado a Sirius esa noche, y que Colagusano lo había descubierto, que lo llevaron con Voldemort. Después, la persona que serías vos, resulta ser Goyle que le pregunta a su Señor que le hizo a Sirius, pero este lo echó, después no pudiste ver nada.

Harry, lo seguiste como si fuese tu sueño! – Ron había entrado a la Sala Común sin que me diera cuenta.

Es que yo también lo soñé.

Que extraño que hallamos soñado lo mismo, quizá deberíamos contárselo a Dumbledore, si es verdad el ya lo sabría.

Si, Ginny tiene razón Harry, sabemos que no te gusta contar todo lo que soñás, pero realmente me parece que se lo tengan que contar a Dumbledore

Bueno, Ginny, vallamos hoy con Dumbledore, cuando terminemos con las clases.

Listo ¿Ustedes creen que es verdad lo de Sirius? Me pareció muy real el sueño.

¿Qué sueño Gin?

Uno que tuve..

¿Con pocas ganas de contarlo?

Es que se lo acabo de contar a Ron y a Harry

Bueno. Luego me cuentan ok?

No deja Herm, yo te cuento ahora. Es así, Ginny estaba en una habitación toda oscura y veía una persona con una serpiente al lado, esa persona estaba sufriendo y era Sirius, estaba atrapado por Voldemort. Es medio extraño, por que yo soñé lo mismo.. y ya sé Hermione hoy a la tarde se lo vamos a decir a Dumbledore..a ver si Sirius está atrapado o no.

**Hola a Todos!!**

**Espero que les guste este tercer cap. Es mi primer fic asi q.. tengan paciencia con migo..**

**Por favor si quieren dar criticas las acepto (igual que tomates) dejenme Reviews**

**Perdon por las faltas!!**

**Gracias!!**

**Suerte!**

**Maria Grenger **


End file.
